


Too Young To Die

by CarolineGrayson



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, So many OCs, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineGrayson/pseuds/CarolineGrayson
Summary: Not every Killjoy crew is famous, some are just a mismatched group of survivors.
Relationships: Disaster Boy/True Believer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Too Young To Die

**Author's Note:**

> First glimpse at my new characters :D This will have a second part from Mr. Sandman and Kobra Kid's pov. This was supposed to be only 200-400 words as a practice....
> 
> Title is from The End by My Chemical Romance

The S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W stepped quietly into the abandoned barn, turning quickly to look around the lower space. They had been sent on this mission to “prove their loyalty.” The barn wasn’t huge, but big enough to be creepy if you were alone. 

The S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W’s boots were too loud on the concrete floor and they winced at each step. They had wanted backup, but their leader refused. They checked their raygun charge for the tenth time (or so it felt) and then checked the coordinates.

Suddenly they heard a soft humming coming from above them. They jumped slightly, then pointed their gun at the ceiling. “Come down here, with your hands up. Do not resist or I will be forced to fire.”

There was no answer, although the humming turned into singing. _And after all this time that you still owe, you’re still a good for nothing I don’t know_

The ‘Crow sighed, walking to the stairs. As they climbed them, the voice kept going, sometimes humming, sometimes singing. They got up to the top floor, creeping slowly into the first room. Nothing. They stepped into the next room, once again empty. The last room’s door was slightly ajar, so the ‘Crow pulled it open, aiming their gun. 

A young woman was sitting in the window seat, her long white gown draped across the dusty floor. She had opened the window, the warm breeze blowing her long blonde hair. When they shut the door, she turned slightly. “This is the calmest place in the desert. No one suspects the abandoned barn since there aren’t cars parked outside.”

“You are being arrested for being a terrorist to Battery City, a rebel, and a Killjoy.” They came closer, their gun aimed at her head.

She smiled sweetly then continued, “You know, you could leave the City. It’s so wonderful out here.”

“Stop talking,” They were annoyed by her words, she didn’t know anything about the City.

“You really cou-”

“STOP IT, I MEAN IT!” They shouted, pushing the raygun into her head. “NOT ANOTHER WORD.”

The girl went back to looking out the window.

“You don’t know what it’s like to be in the City, everything planned for you, everything the way Mom and Dad want. You don’t know what it’s like to hear about the dangerous Killjoys who kill everyone they meet, and yet you want to be part of their world so bad you can’t think of anything else. You get picked to be a ‘Crow, and your life is _over._ ” They stopped to take a breath, to gather their thoughts, to calm down. “You don’t know.” They said brokenly.

“And neither do you,” said a calm voice. “If you so much as touch a hair on her head, I will kill you so fast you won’t even know what happened.” The ‘Crow felt a raygun be placed confidently against their head.

They shivered slightly, the closeness of death overwhelming. “I scouted the entire area, how did you get here so fast?”

“I told you darling,” said the girl, “we don’t leave cars around.” She turned slowly, so the gun was against her temple, then her forehead. She raised her hand, shoving the gun down.

“I’ve been here the whole time, Silhouette was just the distraction.” The ‘Crow turned to look at the boy behind them. He was young, with dark blue and green hair, and eyeliner-drawn ivy trailing from his left eye down his cheekbone. 

“Are you interested in joining us, Scarecrow?” Silhouette asked gently as she took the gun from them. A closer look at her showed she too had eyeliner art along her cheekbone, although she had stars instead.

“I can’t,” They whispered. “They will come for me.” 

“So?” She shrugged.

“I would put myself and everyone in danger for nothing. I have no useful information, and nothing to give.” Here was the chance of a lifetime, but they knew it was for nothing.

“What do you think, Downpour?” She looked up at the boy then grinned. “Come on kid, let’s make you a Killjoy.”

~

Months later,

The white sports car was parked at a cliff, watching the only road nearby. Downpour had been slightly against the position, worried that the Dracs would take another road, but Silhouette had promised it would be okay. 

Murder Of Crows was on watch, using their old BLI raygun sight to see far down the road. Silhouette was draped across the hood of the car, using Downpour’s shoulder as a pillow. Disaster Boy was sitting on the trunk, braiding True Believer’s hair. It was a rare calm moment.

So of course it was interrupted 

“I see a bike coming…” Crows trailed off. “Isn’t white though.”

Everyone sat up quickly. “Where?” Disaster said as he rushed over. He took the scope and looked at the same area Crows had been, then he started laughing. “Not an emergency, don't worry.” He sat back down and frowned at the way True’s braid had undone.

“Who is it?” Silhouette asked, annoyed.

“Old friends,” was all he said.

A few minutes later, the bike stopped a little ways away. The two riders got off and shed their helmets. “Disaster, I know it’s you, only you would have such a disgustingly neon car like _that,_ ” said the one.

“Hey! She is beautiful and you know it!” Disaster got up again and walked over to pull the two into hugs. The three talked for a few minutes, then came over.

“Everyone, meet Mr. Sandman of The Suitehearts and Kobra Kid of The Fabulous Killjoys.” He grinned and turned to the two newcomers, “Welcome to my crew, The Dead Ends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
